Boda Interrumpida
by MelanipuntoG
Summary: Una boda estaba a punto de celebrarse, pero la inesperada llegada de los Marginados cambió el destino feliz de los novios ahora marido y mujer, por uno mucho más trágico.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, me inspiré de la nada, y… surgió esto. Disfruten ;)**

Los preparativos para la boda ya estaban listos, todo estaba organizado, y, por supuesto, los novios también estaban listos para unirse en matrimonio. El heredero Haddock se sentía afortunado de tener a una mujer tan bella para esposa, pero Astrid se sentía aún más que eso.

Llegado el día del famoso y esperado evento, hasta ahora todo marchaba bien. Hipo estaba en su casa con Bocón y su padre, preparándose los tres para llegar a tiempo.

-Hipo, ya es hora.

-Está bien… -Decía mientras procuraba arreglar su traje, el cual usó su padre el día de su boda… Tonterías, jamás se pondría algo así, es, es Hipo. Astrid opinó igual con respecto al vestido de novia, antes de que su madre lo comenzara a confeccionar, de frente le dijo con toda autoridad que no se sentiría cómoda con eso, y… Como ambos pensaban lo mismo, consiguieron vestirse con, bueno, considerando que era una muda limpia y nueva, usarían lo mismo de siempre, lo normal -

-Te noto algo nervioso…

-¿Se nota, no?

-Tranquilo, respira, que todo saldrá bien.

-Trataré –Una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara radiante del joven, no podía estar más feliz -.

-Apresúrate Hipo, no querrás llegar después que Astrid… -Bromeó Bocón por un momento, saliendo por la puerta de frente, dejándola abierta, Hipo no iría por ahí –

El joven Haddock, saludó a su padre quien iba todo autoritario a la boda de su hijo, y al salir por la puerta de atrás se encontró con su mejor amigo. Chimuelo. Su cara de picardía no podía ser más tierna, su aspecto era idéntico al de un gato a punto de ser alzado para recibir mimos por parte de su dueño.

-Hola, Chimuelo, vamos amigo, tenemos una boda a la que asistir.

"¿Asistir? ¿No eres tú el que…? De acuerdo" Pensaba el dragón, y su dueño interrumpió esos pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas?

Su amigo sonrió contento agitando la cabeza como un perro junto con su cola mostrando una felicidad igual de grande que la de su jinete. Hipo se subió a la silla y partieron sin vuelo al encuentro.

…

Acabada la boda, todos estaban tan felices que no podían dejar de festejar, aunque no por eso no estaban preparados para cualquier cosa.

Minutos después de ese aire tan reconfortante y alegre, algo penoso sucedió que dejó una sombría soledad en cada uno de los habitantes de Berk, en especial…

-**FLASH BACK**-

-Tenemos que atacar hoy, no tendremos otra oportunidad si esperamos. Los habitantes de Berk se han vuelto más fuertes con la llegada de los dragones, pero no podrán detenernos esta vez.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer? Supongo que tienes un plan bajo la manga.

-Claro –Contestó el jefe, por supuesto, eran los marginados -, ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para atacar sin un plan? Ni se te ocurra responder –Replicó cuando el otro alzó el dedo índice para hablar -.

-¿Cuándo nos preparamos?

-Justo ahora –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa malévola, este jefe, no es el jefe de los marginados que se imaginan, es un nuevo jefe, que se unió a las tropas débiles con sus ideas apócrifas para vengarse de lo que en un momento pensó estaba de su lado; Estoico el Vasto. Fue expulsado de la isla por inculpar a su hijo del asesinato de su esposa, y ahora mataría al mismo para compensar los hechos -.

-**FIN FLASH BACK**-

-Vamos Astrid, festejemos, te veo algo pálida y…

-¡MARGINADOS! –Gritó uno de los guardias del puerto que bajaba de su dragón al ver barcos aproximarse, con la bandera que los identifica –

-¡Vamos! Ven conmigo –Hipo llevó a Astrid a la forja, en ella estaban todas las armas y demás municiones, para ayudar a repartirlas, aunque no hizo falta tanto, los vikingos siempre llevan sus armas consigo -.

Así, todos comenzaron a luchar, la boda había sido interrumpida justo después de la ceremonia, por suerte. Cada quien combatía fuertemente arriesgando su vida por su pueblo, pero algo llamó la atención de Estoico.

Procuró ignorar eso, y subiéndose a su dragón emprendió vuelo para defender su isla. Los nuevos casados salieron con sus armas dirigiéndose al jefe, y por unos instantes Astrid tuvo que separarse de su esposo para derribar a varios atacantes que quisieron tomarla prisionera.

Habiendo acabado con los cinco contrincantes, fue a donde estaba Hipo atravesando personas amontonadas luchando, y un nudo se le formó en la garganta cuando vio lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.


	2. Una pérdida amenazante

**La segunda parte, y aquí termina, creo. Espero les guste ;)**

-¡Hipo!

Era el heredero, y el jefe de los marginados, pero el castaño estaba a punto de caer, en una posición de espalda inclinada hacia atrás, a causa de la gran espada que atravesó el medio del tronco de su marido.

Volteó para mirarla a ella, y estirar la mano para tratar de alcanzarla, pero ella no podía acercarse, la matarían. Además de que de desprovisto dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos por detrás, sujetándola con fuerza para que vea morir a su amado.

-Cuida a Chimuelo, por mí… Te amo, Astrid–Musitó el joven de 21 años, antes de caer, y dejar el mundo por uno mejor -.

-¡NO! –Unas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro, pero no sentía tristeza, nada relacionado con eso llegaba a su corazón –

-Qué romántico… -Comentó el jefe burlándose – Pero ya no te puedes lamentar.

Una ira descontrolada fluyó por sus venas, haciendo de un cabezazo caer inconscientes a ambos hombres que la sujetaban. Tomó la espada de Hipo, y comenzó a correr. Dirigiéndose a ese repulsivo ser que hacía menos de un minuto se burló de su amor hacia Hipo, el hombre fácilmente esquivó la espada, pero eso no detuvo a la rubia.

-¡Vengaré a mi esposo! ¡Sin importar que muera en el intento! –Gritó, ante estas palabras, el jefe de marginados se sorprendió, dos segundos, lo suficiente para Astrid, quien no dudó en tomar su hacha rápidamente de su hombro, arrojar ambas espadas al suelo dejándolo desarmado, y con la misma hacha que ahora sostenía con ambos brazos y había afilado ese mismo día, le realizó un corte profundo en el abdomen. Retiró el arma de la carne, y siguió apuñalando con toda la furia que jamás tuvo, mientras Chimuelo se acercaba a su dueño acariciándolo para ver si reaccionaba, pero un gran charco de sangre lo rodeaba y no era posible revertir eso – Lo siento Chimuelo, pero ahora él no está, ¿Me dejas subir a tu espalda? –El dragón asintió decidido, y con la total confianza en su nueva jinete, dispuesto a vengar al pueblo de Berk, y a su dueño – Bien, vamos amigo –Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Chimuelo, las mismas palabras que su dueño hacía pocas horas había pronunciado al subirse a su espalda, pero ya todo estaba hecho, no podía volver atrás y debía seguir en combate -.

-¿Astrid? ¿Qué haces montando a Chimuelo? –Preguntó Patán -

-Torméntula sabe volar por sí sola, pero Chimuelo no, ¿Lo recuerdas? –La acción apenas comenzaba -

Los demás jinetes siguieron combatiendo, no había vuelta atrás. Además, para eso estuvieron entrenando duro durante más de cinco años ¿no? Los gemelos actuaban sin paciencia ni piedad, era increíble cómo destrozaban cuerpos por todas partes, pareciendo sádicos. Pero nunca falta la discusión.

-Hey, yo iba a matar a ese ¡No se vale!

-¡Ja! Pues ya lo maté yo

-No importa, apuesto a que mataré primero aquel –Señaló un soldado enemigo al que justo se dirigían –

-Eso ya lo veremos –Contestó su hermano burlándose-.

El dragón voló por encima de varios hombres, pero ellos pensaban pegarle a uno en específico, por lo que asomaron sus armas, pero el hacha de Brutilda llegó primero degollando al pobre hombre suertudo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Gané!

-¡No se vale! ¡Hiciste trampa!

-Se llama, agilidad, ¡Tonto!

-De todas formas…

-Me debes dos monedas de plata.

-¿Qué? Nunca apostamos eso…

-Pero yo gané, así que… -Asomó su mano para recibir su paga –

-Te la doy en casa, este no es momento para pagar apuestas.

-Entonces, si no me las das antes del atardecer, la apuesta subirá.

-¿A qué te refieres? –El vikingo tragó su saliva –

-Ya lo veremos, lo pensaré muy bien. ¡Allá! ¡Otro!

-Retomaré mi lugar…

-¡Alto! –Gritó Astrid - ¡Dejen de matar por diversión! ¡Parecen niños!

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Astrid? –Replicó Patán – Ellos nunca maduran, es por eso que son los gemelos, déjalos batallar a su manera, de esa forma es más seguro que ganaremos.

Astrid sólo refunfuñó enojada, ya que la pérdida de su esposo la había afectado mucho, pero no era el momento para hacer duelo. Su mente se invadió de pensamientos y recuerdos de Hipo, los momentos que pasaron juntos, las veces en que escapaban al bosque y él le mostraba lugares desconocidos. Pero en un descuido, una flecha atravesó su hombro izquierdo.

Miró hacia abajo, y uno de los soldados enemigos la observaba riendo, y corriendo hacia su dirección para atrapar al dragón.

Pero ella es más astuta que eso. En el tiempo que le quedaba, recordó que Chimuelo ya tenía su cola nueva puesta, el castaño se la puso antes de la boda. En fin, dejó abierta el ala sabiendo que no podría montarlo por mucho más tiempo, y se lanzó cuesta abajo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una leve brisa en su cuerpo y un frío indeseable donde la flecha estaba incrustada. Por un momento se sintió libre, pero algo detuvo eso. ¿Acaso llegó al suelo tan rápido? ¿Cómo es que pasó eso y no estaba muerta? Hasta que se dio cuenta de…

-¡Torméntula! –Gritó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sin embargo, su dragón la llevó con Gothi, no esperaba eso –

Tuvo que esperar a que llegue su turno, pero… Cuando entró al cuarto ayudada por los guardias ayudantes, comenzó a sentir levemente que le costaba respirar. Su vista, ya no funcionaba, aunque procuraba mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando la recostaron en la camilla, se estremeció de dolor.

-Toma aire, respira y aguanta –Dijo Gothi, y con ayuda de uno de los hombres trataron de quitarle la flecha del hombro. Por un momento pensó que no dolería tanto, o que el tomar aire la ayudaría… -

Gimió de dolor, pero se contenía, comenzaba a moverse cada vez más lento, y su respiración era cada vez más débil.

-Espero que no sea tarde –Musitó la anciana –

Pero, la vikinga no pudo resistir más. Gothi le tocó la herida, y fue allí cuando cerró los ojos; para siempre.

Todos estaban estremecidos con ambas muertes, pero quien lo estaba más era Estoico el Vasto. Rindieron homenaje a sus herederos, con las tradiciones que siempre se llevan a cabo luego de una pérdida tan grande.

Dos vikingos, dejaron un pueblo, una futura familia abandonada, pero sin su consentimiento. La venganza aún está por comenzar.

FIN.

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews si así desean, y nos leemos pronto! Abrazo psicológico! ;)**


End file.
